eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Stone Behind the Ankh
This quest is the beginning of the final chapters of the Swords of Destiny Timeline. Steps #Talk to Sir Trodonis and receive ankh necklace #Examine the necklace and talk to Sir Trodonis again. #Examine Ardan Zimel's tombstone in the cemetary in at ( -400,18,85 ) in Loping Plains. #You are asked to find evidence of Ardan Zimel. Talk to Horatio Mercuria, the Somborn mender, at (-328, 14, -18). #Talk to Ardan Zimel at the small graveyard at the base of Castle Mistmoore (800, 84, 75). #Talk to Basil Askerville at (210, 65, -167) behind the , not inside ; as long as you do not die, you can continue the conversation and get the update without killing anything. If Basil Askerville is not currently up, you will need to kill the werewolves at the camp to get him to appear. Basil and his werewolf bodyguards spawn every morning in Norrath. #Go to in the Loping Plains and find the three blades. These are swords that appear on the ground. You need to go to them in order, then click on them and pour the blood over them. This will make them spawn into attackable non-agro NPCs, which you then need to kill. Their locations are: #*First (Level 69^): -173, 4, 335 #*Second (Level 69^^): -301, -4, 339 #*Third (Level 70^^^): -333, 1, 463 #Return to Basil Askerville. #Talk to Ardan Zimel on the lowest mezzanine of the steps of Castle Mistmoore at (457, 133, -10). He will spawn as you get near the location. At the end of the conversation, you will be attacked by a heroic group of 6 level 68v Somborn villagers. You can kill them with no faction loss. #Make your way to the vampire section of the Mistmoore Catacombs. Your final destination is the south-east corner of the castle (-74, -31, 28), at the west end of the long east-west hallway. Here you will find the chest. Attempt to open it using your Ankh. The quest will update, and tell you to 'search for the origin of the magic chest'. This means Kaladim, so head there next. #Upon reaching Kaladim, click and examine a pile of books up the climbable wall above the forge at (-12, 33, -279). The quest will update with a series of tasks required to make copies of the 3 keys needed to open the chest. #*You need to get 12 uncommon vibrellium ore updates from Grungetalon Miners around ( 109,12,-346 ) #*Three uncommon updates from geoanimators - you have to do the ring event 3 times to kill the Director 3 times #*Then you have to 'claim the key mold' from the 'master of the forge'. Update from either an Iron Lord or Iron Lord Kraxxaxis, on the roof of the room where you inspected the book. #*Get three forge hammers (Brell, Bolgin and Syrill). You get the updates killing the high priests in the Cathedral (not named mobs) '' #Go to the Everhot Forge (more like an anvil) in the building where the Iron Lord spawns on top of. #Polish the keys off at the grinding stone upstairs. #Return to the chest in the Mistmoore Catacombs. Note: You need to speak Thulian to answer the riddles. If someone in your party does not then chose the answer wrong four times in a row. Each time you do it spawns one of the armors next to you, when you kill it they will get an update anyways. #You are asked a Series of riddles. The answers are: #*Another Riddle #*Ariska Zimel #*The Duchy of the Dead #*Sir Lucan D'Lere #Return to Sir Trodonis in Butcherblock Mountains. He then asks you to wait while he researches the hilt. #*This takes approximately 5 minutes, then he will give you the next quest in there series, Into the Heart of Mistmoore. Rewards Exp AA Exp